Life in the weird way
by crazyakiko
Summary: A young girl robs a bank with her partner..only thing is she can't remember him..will inuyasha have to help her? Kaori becomes a cyborg after falling off of an 8 story building . Well my first fan fic. tell what you think...
1. Default Chapter

Life in the weird way

We ran from the cops. I had been wiped out. The helicopter still followed and shot at us. I remember his hair. It was silver and I remember two little ears. I used to make fun of them and we'd wrestled it out. We ran and suddenly stopped. The roof ended. There was a wide gape that seemed to go on forever. He jumped first and made it. I threw the money over to him and backed up to get a running start. I bolted and jumped off of the edge. I began to fall, but something caught me. He had tied a rope to his waist and jumped off. The helicopter came in the background and shot at us. A bullet skimmed him and he began to sweat. Another bullet came straight through his arm and I began to fall and fall…..and fall. Next thing I saw was a light. It hit me bright as day. I opened my eyes. A doctor was talking with an officer outside the door. I could see him through his window. I read his lips.

"She made it. Her main arteries had been punctured. After landing on a cop car after such a long drop I'd think she would have died, but she lived. Unfortunately we weren't able to save her arm and her arteries have been coated in a rubber. Her brain had to get surgery and she might not remember much but something could jog her memory. Right now she's good to leave with you officer, and here take this. It's a charger. You put it in the socket in her arm to recharge the batteries. Good luck officer" The doctor said smiling. The officer entered the room and smiled.

"What you looking at huh? Bastard…I would have gotten away if your helicopter hadn't put out someone's arm…I don't remember who but I'll find out!" I jumped out and tried to run to the window but I jerked back. The I.V. drip was still in and other things connected to my left arm.

"What the hell?" I sneered. I ripped them out and crashed through the window. I ran through the parking lot and dashed across a street. I bumped into someone.

"Gah! Hey buddy watch where you're going!" I pushed him back a bit and tried to run but he grabbed my wrist and looked me strait in the face. His eyes were cool and his hair silver and little ears sat atop his head.

"Kaori? Is it you? I thought you died? What happened...?"He said confused.

"Hey buddy hands off! I'm running from mister copper and I'd like to get away if it's okay with you!" I said struggling to get his arm off of my right arm.

"Hey boss what should we do with the money?" A man dressed in black said. Then I realized that the man holding my arm was dressed in black too. I brought my left arm to his face and punched his nose. He fell to the floor bleeding from it. I smiled and ran away. He got up and chased me.

"Geezsh if one wasn't enough..." I ran faster crossing the street. I looked behind me and the guy disappeared, but the cops had come. I turned to run but bumped into something again.

"Gosh! Move! " I said aggressively.

"Not until you say please!" He said smiling. I stopped. It was too familiar. Now I remember someone had said that. When..? It was a long time ago. I remember that someone bought me chocolate. And I asked him who it was for.

"Not until you say please Kaori..." He said smiling. He was tall and that's it! His name started with an I...Inuato...No...Inuyaya...no...inu something. What was it?

"ok we both need to get away from the cops so how about I give you a hide away and you tell me what happened to you. Not a lot of girls like paper dresses... Deal?" He stared at me and I thought about it. What could happen?

"Okay but you do anything else and my left arm is going to pay a visit to your nose again. Got it?"

"Okay okay got it. Now wait our ride is gonna be here right about...now! Get it!" We jumped in and the driver drove away...


	2. Life in a weird way2

Life in the weird way #2

After awhile they came to a stop. It was dark outside and I wondered where we were. I was tired that was a long drive. I climbed out and looked around waiting for that dude to get out, But he hit his head on the roof of the car. _Stupid!_

"Ouch the smarts! Shit that hurt!" He yelled jumping around and rubbing his head. I watched him until he was calmed down.

"Anyways...where are we? And why are we here?" I asked. I had a feeling this was L.A.

"Ehh no where special just Los Angeles..."He said smiling. My eyes had widened.

"What!...why are you all googlies like?" He said confused. I stopped for a sec. and looked around some more. It was an alley way. The back of some store but it was really dirty for a store.

"Come on follow me ...This is our hide out...hey miroku you gonna be okay?.." The man smiled.

"Yeah I'll be fine just make sure Sango don't blow my brains out okay? She'll be mad I robbed another bank and in her condition it's not good for the baby okay?" He yelled...Sango? I've heard that before and the name miroku too, but where? Oh-well...

"Hey miss metal arm over here this is our hide out. Just watc..."

"GAH!" I tripped and fell face forwards. He helped me up and just then a woman entered the back door and looked at me.

"You found her? I thought she was dead!" The lady came up to me and hugged me. I stood confused. Who is she?

"Uhm..uh.." I stuttered.

"Oh that's Sango...Miroku's wife...They married a few years back before you became a cyborg..Do you know how long you've been unconscious? .."I shook my head no. "Five years...I was surprised you survived the fall let alone your wounds.." I cocked my head to the side like a puppy would do when confused.

"How'd you know that?" He smiled.

"Your all over the news all the time...after so long you still don't know a country is concerned about the first cyborg ever...but you probably don't remember me...Guess I'll have to introduce myself again...I'm Inuyahsa..The man that drove us was Miroku, the one getting killed by that woman, and the woman is Sango..." He chuckled at watching them fight..I wondered the place, the smell, so much that is familiar to me but nothing a ringing a bell...I sighed. After dinner Inuyasha brought me to my room and told me he'd get clothes for me. And that hopefully sango had some that weren't maternal. If they were I'd use his clothes to go shopping for some with him. That night I dreamed about the incident before my 5 years of dreaming. I woke up sweating and crying. Inuyahsa was sleeping next to me his head on the bed and he had brought me more blankets. He shifted and woke up. He smiled when he saw me and I suddenly remembered who he was. It was his smile that reminded me...he was...


	3. Chapter 3

Life in the weird way # 3

A couple of weeks passed and I began to learn about this place and my relationship to it. I had also remembered Sango and Miroku. They grew up with me and Inuyasha. I still don't remember my feelings towards Inuyasha. We went out on a small hike, But Sango couldn't come She was 7 months into her pregnancy and couldn't leave the house. Miroku, Inuyasha and me had walked for almost the whole day. We stopped at a near by stream and I took a sip of water. I got out my charger and plugged it into my arm. (Sounds weird...yes. I know...) I layed back and rested on a tree. Inuyasha climbed it and was sleeping. I thought of waking him in a kind of crude way but decided against it. Miroku was cooking some food on a little fire. I smelled something start to burn and found Miroku gone.

"Inuyasha! You lazy bum get up Miroku's gone!" I screamed at him throwing rocks up at him and hitting his head.

"Gah! Ouch that hurt don't make me maul you! Miroku? He's probably just being nice to nature and freeing Willy..." He said not paying attention. I walked off without him and figured he would eventually come to find me. I looked at the ground and found his foot prints. I followed them and they stopped abruptly. I looked and looked but I just kept going in circles trying to find miroku's footprints. I was baffled.

"Lose something?" A voice out of nowhere said. I looked but he or it wasn't there.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing that came to my mind?

"Oh you knew me well. I thought you died, but you alive and kicking. And you had an upgrade too. I wonder how you are in bed now stronger. Vulnerable?" The voice said. I looked around but saw nothing. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned and put whatever did in an arm lock. I noticed this person was the older brother of Inuyasha..His face I knew... I was shocked and almost tripped over myself. I kept moving back.

"Sesshomaru!" I said still shocked at this. He grabbed me by my wrist and hugged me like he never even has. I pushed him away and stumbled back. I rubbed my eyes trying to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I looked again and sure enough he was standing there. He helped me up but I shoved him away.

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost? Or you still can't believe I survived the whole robbery thing. You don't remember? Inuyasha was there when you fell I also lost my arm by a bullet making you fall.I..I. I'm ...sorry..." He said. I started to cry as mixed emoitions flowed through me. I never thought I'd see him again. I was so confused. Sesshomaru picked me up and walked away from everything. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in his sweet smell.


	4. Chapter 4

Life in the weird way # 3

A couple of weeks passed and I began to learn about this place and my relationship to it. I had also remembered Sango and Miroku. They grew up with me and Inuyasha. I still don't remember my feelings towards Inuyasha. We went out on a small hike, But Sango couldn't come She was 7 months into her pregnancy and couldn't leave the house. Miroku, Inuyasha and me had walked for almost the whole day. We stopped at a near by stream and I took a sip of water. I got out my charger and plugged it into my arm. (Sounds weird...yes. I know...) I layed back and rested on a tree. Inuyasha climbed it and was sleeping. I thought of waking him in a kind of crude way but decided against it. Miroku was cooking some food on a little fire. I smelled something start to burn and found Miroku gone.

"Inuyasha! You lazy bum get up Miroku's gone!" I screamed at him throwing rocks up at him and hitting his head.

"Gah! Ouch that hurt don't make me maul you! Miroku? He's probably just being nice to nature and freeing Willy..." He said not paying attention. I walked off without him and figured he would eventually come to find me. I looked at the ground and found his foot prints. I followed them and they stopped abruptly. I looked and looked but I just kept going in circles trying to find miroku's footprints. I was baffled.

"Lose something?" A voice out of nowhere said. I looked but he or it wasn't there.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing that came to my mind?

"Oh you knew me well. I thought you died, but you alive and kicking. And you had an upgrade too. I wonder how you are in bed now stronger. Vulnerable?" The voice said. I looked around but saw nothing. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned and put whatever did in an arm lock. I noticed this person was the older brother of Inuyasha..His face I knew... I was shocked and almost tripped over myself. I kept moving back.

"Sesshomaru!" I said still shocked at this. He grabbed me by my wrist and hugged me like he never even has. I kind of pushed him away and stumbled back. I fell down and rubbed my eyes trying to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I looked again and sure enough he was standing there. He helped me up but I shoved him away.

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost? Or you still can't believe I survived the whole robbery thing. You don't remember? Inuyasha was there, but O lost my arm when you fell a bullet shattered my bone and I have one like yourswhen you fell. God I'm sorry. I never meant for this..." He said. I started crying.


End file.
